tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xsupreme/Ten Tips for Tradelands Trainees
So, you've decided to join the vast playerbase of Tradelands. Though being either a merchant seeking fortune from trading or plundering others as a pirate may be intriguing initially, there are some things any player should know before delving into this incredible game. Here is a list of tips to help you get started. Hardtack Ah.. hardtack. One of the most useful items (despite being nerfed) in any player's aresnal. When consumed, 20% of the player's health will be restored- however, they may only be used once every 5 seconds. Additionally, hardtack cannot be used during combat (though you sometimes can manage to). Hardtack is available at any General Merchant, which are located at spawn islands in addition to Freeport, at the small price of 50 doubloons for 20. Eat them if your health should be low before or after a battle. Shooting and Aiming Cannons Learning how to aim a cannon is essential for any pirate or defending civilian. It can be tricky at first, but you will eventually master it with practice. You can use either the WASD or the arrow keys to aim cannons, though it is up to your preference. If a ship is further away you will need to aim the cannon upward, which can be done by pushing the S or down arrow key. Note: W/S and the up/down arrow keys are inverted. S will go up, W will go down. Other keys remain normal. ''If a ship is closer toward the cannon, you will of course need to aim the cannon downard. Sounds easy? Well, there are other factors to keep in mind. Ships are constantly tilting back and forth, so you will need to time your shot to accomodate for this. Additionally, both ships will be typically moving- proving cannon aiming to be even more difficult. When you're ready to fire, just push the F key with at least 1 roundshot in your inventory. '''Wind Direction' The flag at the peak of the your ship isn't there just for decoration. Ever wonder why your ship is terribly slow? Well, the direction of the wind is probably why! Just like a real ship, wind is needed to get going. The flag upon your ship will point in the direction in which the wind is blowing. Follow the wind and you will find yourself getting around much more quickly. The wind blows in a circular motion around the entire map: Kingdom of Whitecrest -> Freeport -> Nova Balreska -> Hallengard -> Kingdom of Whitecrest. Crafting Have you ever wondered what that anvil was for? Tradelands has its very own crafting system, with plenty of recipes to utilize. You can craft anything from fish oil to cannons. To craft an item, you must first select it in the crafting GUI. After selecting the item, you will see the materials it requires. Once you have these items within your inventory, click "CRAFT" and... ta-da! You've crafted an item! You won't be able to craft everything at first, however. Some items will be unavailable to craft until you've reached a certain level. Leveling up your crafting skill can be done by crafting items. (Hint: Crafting cannons is the quickest way!) Crews The more, the merrier! Being in a crew can bring you all sorts of benefits. To initiate a crew, use the command /invite . If you have been invited to a crew and you wish to join, all you have to do is receive an invite and click accept. However, you may only invite people within your faction to a crew. Anyone you wish to invite must not have a ship spawned- only the leader of the crew may have a ship spawned. While in a crew, each member gains profit from selling cargo or sinking a ship- perfect for earning plenty of doubloons. Trade Routes Now that you know how to identify and utilize wind direction, you're ready to learn about trading efficiently. The majority of traders, including myself, use the following method. Play as either Whitecest of Nova Balreska and load up a ship with cargo. If you're starting from Whitecrest, follow the wind until you are near Freeport. Before you reach Freeport, continue to follow the wind until you eventually reach Nova Balreska. Sell Whitecrest cargo here, and then sail towards Blackwind cove. If you're starting from Nova Balreska, do this as well. Following the wind perfectly towards Hallengard and looping around takes longer, so you should instead cut across from Nova Balreska and sail towards Blackwind Cove. Beware to not go in too far, avoid any pirates lurking around! Turn right at the cove and follow the wind towards Whitecrest. Sell Nova Balreska cargo here. Continue this loop and you'll be rich in no time! Trading with Players Trading with others is an essential part of this game. You may be short on a resource, or wish to sell some of your own. To initiate a trade, use the command /trade . If you receive a trade request, simply hit "Accept" to begin trading. Submit your items, then wait for the other player to submit theirs. If everything looks good, hit "Accept" and wait for them to do the same. Congratulations, you've made a trade! Warehouses Warehouses are capable of storing unlimited amounts of any item. Try them out! Warehouses are located at all of the spawn islands in addition to Freeport. To use a warehouse, begin by clicking on the Warehouse Manager. Select the items you wish to store on the right GUI- and if there are multiple of one item, also select the quantity. Your items will be stored within the Warehouse until you decide to take withdraw them and are not accessible by any other player. Skills Doing the same thing over and over again really pays off in Tradelands. For example, if you mine over and over you will eventually level up in the mining skill. Leveling up certain skills may present you with enhanced abilities. When leveling up in mining, for example, you will be able to receive more resources. You can view your levels and progression in experience for each skill using the C key. Building Tools Those stone tools will wear out after a while! You will most certainly want to get better ones. Since you now know how to craft, you can craft yourself better ones. Using rarer resources for tools will wield a larger variety of resources. For example, you can't obtain copper using a stone pickaxe though you can when using an iron pickaxe. The wood type has no effect on the tool, so you may want to use oak unless you're hoping to make something look nice. Different materials used also have different durabilities, with salt and cast iron being the weakest and steel being the most durable. Thank you very much for taking a look at this blog! If you have any additonal questions or concerns, I urge you to contact me on Discord at thursday#8464. If you are not able to use Discord for some reason, you may also contact me on Roblox at axcessory. If you have any other things to add or would like to constructively critisize my work, please do comment below. I hope you enjoy your Tradelands experience. Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorial